Kicker's Tough Love
by Authority Man 37
Summary: During his conversation with Dr. Jones, Kicker accidentally hurts Misha. Than, she later gets captured by Scorpinok and Megatron makes a deal with Optimus and the Autobots. Can Kicker find a solution to fix his mistake and rescue her? Kicker X Misha, pairing. Read and Review, please!


**_Kicker's Tough Love_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Energon/Superlink. Only the respective company, does. This is a Kicker X Misha, pairing fluff. Read & Review, please!

It was another normal day on Ocean City, where everything was quiet with no interference from the Decepticons or Terrorcons whatsoever.

Ironhide, the obnoxious and yet uncharismatic Autobot was helping out the Autobots perform an Energon Tower right in the heart of Ocean City. "Oh, man! This sure is quiet, today. I still can't understand as to why we can't just relax for once, instead of doing some construction work."

"It's simple, Ironhide. We need to be fully prepared, in order for us to bring down the Decepticons and therefore, preventing them from stealing the energon from us and then bringing it to revive Unicron" Hot Shot explained.

"Go, figure."

"Now, let's be careful with this thing, alright? If we don't finish this project soon, then we'll never stand a chance against the Decepticons without the energon tower."

"You're correct, Jetfire."

"Don't mention it, Optimus. We're doing whatever we can, to ensure that Unicron doesn't get revived again. So, how are things with the other planets?" he asked.

Optimus answered. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, Plain City, Jungle City and our home turf, Ocean City is safe for now. Somehow, we haven't picked up any signs of the Terrorcons or the Decepticons for the past few days. And, I'm getting a bit worried."

"Are you saying that they're planning to attack one of those planets, at any given moment, Optimus?" Roadblock asked.

"There's a possibility. But, I have no doubt that Megatron will do anything in his power to conquer or perhaps to destroy Planet Cybertron by using Unicron, when he awakens."

"Gee, whiz. I sure wish, that it won't happen. If it did, then all hope would be lost" says Hot Shot.

"Uh, speaking of lost, has anyone seen Kicker lately?" questioned Ironhide.

Inside the base, Kicker was at the Main Computer System with Wing Saber, discussing some facts about the Decepticon's next attack on either planet.

"So, what's the situation, Wing Saber?"

"At the moment, Plain City including Jungle City is safe from harm's way."

"What about Ocean City? Do you think that Megatron and the Terrorcons would attack here, instead those planets?" Kicker asked.

"I'm not sure. But, if I were Optimus, there could be some speculations. Still, it's kind of weird that they've haven't attacked us yet" Wing Saber replied.

Kicker crossed his arms, as he becomes very disgruntled. "Aw, nuts! There's nothing to do around here, but work! Why can't we just attack their base, rather than letting them attack us?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Kicker? If we attack while Ocean City is un-guarded, then all of our energon supplies would be depleted. You must know that we need to become both sword and shield, when it comes to a battle like this" Wing Saber responded.

"Really?"

"Of course without it, there would be many casualties right now."

"That makes sense. Even with or without them, we'd be totally…"

Before Kicker could even finish his sentence, the alarm went off and thus, signaling the Autobots back inside the base.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Roadblock.

"It looks like, that we're picking up a transmission from one of the planets" says Optimus.

"Is it Plain City, Optimus?"

"No it's not, Kicker. It's coming from Jungle City" he said.

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing. We've got to stop them, now!" informed Kicker.

"Agreed. Autobots, transform and roll-out!" commanded Optimus, as he and his crew leave Ocean City and head towards Jungle City, so they can stop the Decepticons from stealing the energon from them and bringing it to Unicron.

During the departure, Ironhide un-willingly asked Kicker about something.

"Hey, Kicker. Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you. What were you, doing?"

"C'mon, Ironhide. Less talk and more action, alright? Let's go!"

Meanwhile, back at Jungle City itself, the Decepticons and the Terrorcons have already begun to lay waste to the planet and also carry some energon supplies with them.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! This is, almost too easy!" laughed Megatron.

"You really think so? I don't see a single Autobot, anywhere. They're probably arriving here, at any time now" Scorponok mentioned.

"Nah! Maybe, they've forgotten about this planet and decide to take a vacation. Yeah, I think that would be it."

He continued to laugh until Megatron cloaked him, at the back of his head. "Don't be a fool, SnowCat! I'm not the type of joker, like you all the time. Optimus Prime would never do something like that, in my book. Because I can feel him, somewhere."

"Uh, what's that suppose to mean, Megatron?" Demolisher asked.

"Just shut up and get more energon, now or else!!"

"Do what he says, Demolisher. After all, talk is cheap, but the only thing that's expensive is the energon" replied Starscream.

"Yes! The more energon we get, the better to revive Unicron!" says Mirage.

In the midsts of the battle, the Miranda II was hidden deep inside the forest and therefore, completely safe from the Decepticons. The only ones that were inside were Strongarm, Skyblast and Signal Flare including Misha.

"This is bad. We're sitting ducks here and we don't have any backup, yet."

"Yeah, I know. How much longer, do we have to wait anyways?"

"Don't worry about it. I've just sent a message to Optimus and I'm pretty sure, that he and his men are coming."

"Is Kicker with them, as well?"

"I'm certain that he is, Misha. Why do you ask? Do you worry, about him?" Strongarm asked.

"I do. Every time I try to calm him down, he keeps losing his temper. Not to mention, he keeps getting involved with the missions that Optimus has been putting out. But, I don't know if I could…"

"Could do what, Misha?" A new voice interjected her.

"Kicker! What took you, so long?" she asked.

"It's a long story." He looks at the monitor, to see where the Decepticons are doing. Making total damage to this planet and also, taking the energon with them. "Damn it! If only we could've come here sooner, we would've stopped them right now."

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. If anyone is to blame this mess, it would be me."

"Hey now, c'mon! It's not your fault, Misha. We all make mistakes and yet, we try our best to improve it. For some, we can. But for all of it, that we would be impossible."

"Kicker..."

Just then, the monitor lit up and shows up a familiar face that Kicker knows. "Hey there, son. What's happening?"

"Everything, dad. Jungle City is under attack, by the Decepticons and Optimus and his crew are already heading there as we speak" he replied.

"Wait a minute. How come you're not with them, Kicker?"

"Optimus prohibited me, from going there. The reason that he didn't allow me to go with them, is because he doesn't want me to get caught up with the Decepticons. If I do that, then they would discover that I have the ability to sense energon when my hair turns gold. I mean, what gives dad?"

"He wants to make sure, that you don't want to get injured in the battlefield. You may have grown a lot, Kicker, but you have much to learn" Dr. Jones told him.

Kicker wasn't too thrilled of his father's response about him getting injured or worse, killed in the middle of the struggle between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Before he could throw out his frustration on him, Misha clutches his arm.

"What the hell, does that suppose to mean?!"

"Kicker, please! Calm down!"

"It means that you're still not strong enough, to take care of yourself. Say what you will about me, son. It won't do any good for you or me."

"Like I give a damn!" With anger and frustration inside of him, he accidentally threw his arm that Misha was holding onto and elbowed her in the face hard, causing her to fall down.

Dr. Jones gasped with surprise, as he saw something that his son would've never done. He assaulted his own best friend, Misha. But, he wasn't the only one that saw it. So did Strongarm, Skyblast and Signal Flare who also witnessed this horrific scene that transpired just now.

As Kicker turned around, his expression had turned from rage into hollow when he sees Misha down on the floor. He had no idea that he would hit her from behind, when he was discussing his father about his independence. "Misha! Are you alright?"

By the time he helped her get back on her feet; her head was down and stood still like a statue. Kicker was curious, as to why she didn't say a word to him, after what he did to her.

"Kicker…"

"Huh?"

"You…You…Idiot!!" With that being said and done, she slapped him right across the face hard. This caused Kicker to stumble back a little bit, before regaining his balance. "What's the matter with you, Kicker?!" After that, she ran off with tears of sadness in her eyes and leaving the Miranda II as she drifts off into the forest.

Dr. Jones, Strongarm, Skyblast and Signal Flare were all disgusted, as to what Kicker did to her. Their faces were filled with anger and disappointment, as they each share their words to him.

"Kicker! How could you?! Can't you see that she's trying to help you and yet, you don't even give a damn! I'm very unhappy with you!!"

"Yeah, same with us. What has come over you, Kicker? You've been always acting like this, since this war with Unicron has started."

"No kidding. He just, never learns."

"I agree. Do you have any idea, what you've done?"

Kicker didn't what to say, as he stood there in shock. His eyes were filled with regret and fear, after hearing their responses about his stubborn behavior between himself and Misha. _"They're right. What have I done? I've hurt Misha with my own hands! I shouldn't have been so rough on her. What can I do, to solve this?"_

"Now listen to me, Kicker. You need to, get a hold of yourself. Otherwise, if you don't, then what difference does it make for you to get caught up in the middle of a battle?"

With his head down in shame and filled with a serene heart, he responded. "Dad, just tell me what to do, please."

"You'll have to apologize to her, when you know what caused you to be like this. I know that this will be troublesome for you, son, but you need to be more careful when you're with Misha. In other words, you're going have to return your feelings to her."

"What? Why would I want to do, that? Tell me."

Dr. Jones continued. "Ever since you two met, she has developed some feelings to you and somehow you haven't made any of it as of late. But you must know this; you'll have to confess your feelings to her. That way, she won't feel discouraged anymore. Do you understand now, son? Make sure that you remember that and furthermore, go find her!"

"I'm on it!" Kicker replied, as he departed the Miranda II and goes after Misha, in hopes of making an apology to her and also, admit to her that he loves her.

Back at the outskirts of Jungle City, the Autobots have been able to drive back the Decepticons from stealing more energon and then, replenishing Unicron's power.

Jetfire, Ironhide, Roadblock and Hot Shot were having their hands full with Demolisher, SnowCat, Starscream and Mirage. Whereas Optimus and Megatron, are battling against each other in a match of wits, skill and power.

"Had enough yet, Megatron?"

"Don't count on it, Prime!"

They continue to slaughter one another and perhaps, rip each other's spark to pieces. Scorponok was a feet away from them and was about to fire at the Autobot leader, until he sees a young woman that's sitting on an old tree stump. As he sees that this individual was sitting all alone, he grinned with joy as heads towards the forest in another direction.

Elsewhere in the middle of the forest, Kicker began running through the forest and trying to find Misha. For the past several minutes, he couldn't find her in these deep bushes as he breathes heavily on his failure of finding her.

"Damn it, Misha! Where are you?"

Unknown to him however, Scorponok was already high on his trail at the opposite side of the forest. "So that human is looking for his friend, eh? No matter, I'll find her before he does! Then, I'll get some reward from Megatron!"

In the middle of the forest was Misha, sitting on an old tree stump, crying. She felt very discouraged, after what went down between herself and Kicker. "Why? Why does he have to be so, mean?! It's not fair!" She continues to sob for her friend's annoying behavior.

After a while, she wiped the tears off of her eyes and calmed down. She stood up and looked up to the sky, as she gave a moment to think to herself about whether or not if Kicker can change his ways someday. _"Oh, Kicker. I wish that you could understand that, I love you. Please, I don't want to see you acting like this anymore."_

But when she turned around, she stood face-to-face with a Decepticon that's standing in her way. "Peek-a-boo!"

Misha panicked and begins to runaway from him, but he caught her with his bare hands. "Not so fast! Well, well. I was beginning to find more energon and now, I've caught some bait!"

Meanwhile, Kicker was still pursuing his friend, Misha. He was unaware to him, that Scorponok had beaten him to her. He reached to where the tree stump is and somehow, there was nobody there. He kicked the stump hard, as he feels very displeased that Misha was still nowhere to be found. "Aw, man! Where did she run off, to?" While he was thinking, Scorponok was quietly sneaking past him from behind as he holds a captive citizen with him. When he heard a strange sound, he quickly turned around but saw nothing but trees, branches, rocks and bushes. Then, he sees that the Terrorcons are still munching down on the energon as he right away calls forth his Energon Saber and zooms in on the prey that's been crunching down on the supplies. As soon as he got there, he manages take down two and a few more until many more of them surround him in a circle.

"This is, nuts! I'm trapped!"

Many of the Terrorcons were about to strike him, until they got blasted by someone. He turned around to see who fired it and then sure enough, he recognizes that figure. "Ironhide! It's about time! C'mon, let's get rid of these walking tin-cans!"

"You got it!"

With their combined effort, they were able to take down the Terrorcons and save of what's left of the energon supplies. But alas, they've taken about half of the supplies and they've only managed to save one forth of it.

"Just great! They've almost took the whole batch of it!" complained Kicker.

"Well at least, we've saved of what's left of it. Right?" Ironhide mentioned.

"Yeah, I guess so. Besides, how could it get any worse?"

Fortunately for him, it just did. He heard a loud scream that's coming from Megatron's direction and somehow, there was a Decepticon that's holding someone hostage.

"Hey! What was that scream?" asked Hot Shot.

"Oh, no! Guys, look!" Jetfire informed to them.

"What in the world?" Optimus said.

"Megatron, sir! I have, something for you."

"What is it now, Scorponok?! I'm a little bit busy with Prime and now, you…" That's when his expression turned from displeasure into enjoyment, when he sees that one of his Decepticons is holding someone. "Well, what do we have here?"

He takes her from Scorponok's grip and holds the hostage with him, as he shows it to his enemies. "Oh, Autobots. Does this, belong to anyone? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Misha!!" called Kicker.

"Megatron, release her now! This has nothing, to do with her!" yelled Optimus.

"Oh, I was just thinking about keeping her as some sort of a pet."

"Why, you little…" Before Kicker could react, Optimus stopped him.

"Stay where you are, Kicker. Megatron! I'll ask you, again! Let her go, at once!"

"I hate to disappoint you, Prime. But my answer is, no. I'll keep her with me, until I get what I want from you."

"Like, what?"

The Decepticon leader, responded. "Here's my proposition: you give me whatever energon you have left in the next 24 hours or else, your friend is mine for the taking! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"That's uncalled for, Megatron! We won't give you the energon, for our friend! Now, give her back to us!!"

"You don't have a choice, Prime. Like I said, you have 24 hours to give me all of the energon that you have or else, you'll never see this wench ever again! Decepticons, fallback! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Hold your fire, men! You might hurt, Misha!" he commanded.

Ironhide grunted. "Aw, man! This stinks!"

All that Kicker can do, is watch to see his friend, Misha, get taken away from the Decepticons as she and the rest of them disappear from the sky. After seeing her getting abducted by Megatron, he sank to his knees and removed his helmet to see nothing but the clear blue sky. The expression on his face was completely empty, as tears filled up his dark brown eyes. "Misha…Misha!!"

Back at Ocean City in Autobot HQ, the Autobots were discussing about how to bring Misha back in one piece without giving the energon to Megatron. It also involves the situation, in regards to what happened with Kicker.

"Optimus, sir. Do we really, have to give all of our energon to Megatron?" Jetfire commented.

"We have to, Jetfire. If we don't, then he gets to keep Misha. Even if we did, he still won't bring her back to us. Megatron will pay, dearly for this! And as for you, Kicker, why did you let this happen?! Answer me!!"

"Calm down, Optimus. I'm pretty sure, that it was just a misunderstanding between those two. However, my son just can't seem to help himself when it comes to having a relationship with her. It's just that, he wasn't able to return his feelings to her. When I tried to explain to him afterwards, he accidentally hurt her in the process" told Dr. Jones.

"Kicker, is this true?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, it's true, Optimus. I was so upset with my dad and all that; When I responded to him, I hit her in the face. And then, she slapped me across the face, in return."

"Ouch. That's got to hurt."

"Ironhide, this is serious. We're talking about Misha here and if we don't do something fast, we won't see her again and the same goes for Kicker" informed Roadblock.

"He's right. We'll have to strategize our tactics, when they arrive. Once we give them the energon, we'll strike at them back when Megatron refuses."

"How do you know, that he won't return her to us?" Hot Shot asked.

"It means that, Megatron can never be trusted. Autobots, find every energon supplies that you can. If we want to bring Misha back, we'll have to accept Megatron's offer. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

In no time at all, the Autobots worked through the entire day until morning to gather up as many energon that they can find. Despite the fact, that Kicker is still feeling discouraged after what happened to Misha earlier, he was able to help out the Autobots with the energon supplies. At last, they've counted up all of the energon that they've collected and stored them in one place.

"So, how many do we have?" Optimus asked.

"Well, it looks good so far. We've got about 3,500 energon deposits with us. Think that will be enough, sir?" Jetfire requested.

"I'm sure it will, Jetfire. Because the energon that we've collected isn't real at all, they're all decoys."

"Optimus, how did you that? Did my dad, do this?" Kicker wondered.

"As a matter of fact, he did. We had to converge them into something, different. The outside is energon, but the inside of it is really, smokescreen."

"So, does that mean that we can rescue her?" says Roadblock.

"Once we see an opening, we'll make our move. Kicker, you stay right here."

"No, I don't want to. It's my fault that I got her, into this mess. Please Optimus, let me repay my debt to her. I just want to show Megatron, whose boss!"

This gave Optimus some time to think it over, until he made a decision. "Alright, under the circumstances, I'll offer your help. But remember, stay at my side if Megatron or Scorponok tries to pull a fast one on you."

"Thanks, I'll make sure of it."

Then, the alarm went off. This would indicate, that Megatron and his men have arrived.

"They're here, sir" Jetfire notified to him.

"Good. Autobots, transform and roll-out!" called Optimus, as he and his crewmates; along with Kicker, head outside of the base of Ocean City with the energon they've assembled.

Up in the sky, Megatron and the Decepticons including the Terrorcons have shown up. The leader himself sees that Optimus and the Autobots have managed to fulfill his deal. "At last, Unicron shall be restored."

As they all landed and meet them face-to-face, Megatron stepped forth and see the amass amount of energon.

"Ah, finally. This is what I've wanted; more energon! You and your Autobots did pretty well, Prime."

"Don't mention it, Megatron. I'm certain that, you won't give us our friend back. Trust me, I can read you like a book."

During their conversation, Kicker was already up top of the sky-view tower of Autobot HQ. He sees that his best friend, Misha, is being held captive by Scorponok. He knows that he can't make a move yet, until the time is right. "Okay, then. I've got to make this right or else, I won't tell Misha how much I love her."

"Are you mocking me, Prime?! I got what I wanted, so I'll take what's mine" growled Megatron with anger, as he grabs the huge stash of energon with him.

Optimus turned his head to where Jetfire is, holding a detonation device. He nodded his head and as a result, Jetfire pressed the button on the device and then, the stored energon that Megatron was dragging with, exploded and out came a huge smokescreen that caused them to see nothing but fog. The remaining Decepticons, SnowCat, Starscream and Mirage along with the Terrorcons kept firing but end up missing their targets, as they all get blasted by the Autobot's assault on them.

"What?! The energon, was a fake?! Curse you, Optimus Prime!! How can I see anything, without this fog?! Scorponok!!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Hand over that human to me, now!!"

"Right!" He hands over Misha to Megatron, just before he also got blasted by the Autobots from behind. Therefore, he's knocked unconscious. This made Megatron, very angry.

"You have made a fool out of me for the last time and for that, this human shall perish!!"

"No!!" gasped Optimus. He begins to fire at him, but since that Megatron has her in his grasp, he's unable to shoot.

Just as Megatron was about to make mincemeat out of her when the fog was about to clear up, there was a loud roar coming from above. It was Kicker; holding his Energon Saber, coming down fast, until he slices Megatron's hand while holding Misha. He whenced in pain from the impact that bestow on him, until Kicker slashes his chest and than, he sinks to his knees.

But reluctantly, the hand that was carrying Misha had unintentionally went off of the bridge and into the water, as she screams in fear while trying to break free from the hand that once belong to Megatron before dropping into the cold water. "Kicker!!"

"Misha!!" As he goes to see where she went, there was a big splash. Meaning that, she went underwater and still clutched with Megatron's hand. With no time at all, he throws away his Energon Saber, jumped off of the bridge and dove into the water. He quickly swam underwater to see, that Misha was sinking below the surface with Megatron's hand on her, while trying to hold her breath. In a last ditch effort, he was able to reach her and then, opened its grip from Megatron's hand and carries her to above water.

When the fog had finally subsided, the Autobots couldn't believe what just happened. Megatron was on his knees with only one hand on him and stares at the Autobots, with anger in his eyes.

"I can't believe it! Megatron is…down!" cried Ironhide.

"I see that. But, was it Optimus?" Hot Shot asked.

"That wasn't me. I couldn't fire at Megatron, because he was holding Misha."

"This day is yours, Optimus Prime. But mark my words, I'll have my revenge! Decepticons, retreat!!" And thus, Megatron, the Decepticons and the Terrorcons leave Autobot HQ with failure on their heavy shoulders.

"Optimus, sir! Look down there!" yelled Jetfire.

As the Autobots looked down at the ocean from the bridge above, they witness a surprising sight. Sticking out of the water, is Kicker floating above the water and holding onto Misha.

"Misha! Misha, talk to me!"

This didn't take long for her, as she answers to him by coughing up some air from the water that she nearly swallowed and then, she slowly opened her eyes. "Kick-Kicker?"

He waves to the Autobots, to help him and Misha get out of the water and onto the bridge of the base. Jetfire transformed into his jet form and flies down onto the ocean and was able to pick them up from the water, that they fell down to.

As Misha sees that she's being air-lifted from the ocean below, she hugs Kicker tightly. Of course, she didn't realize that he saved her life by going through Megatron's hand with his Energon Saber. She looks at him in the eye and replies to him, while a few hints of redness were formed on her cheeks. "Kicker, did you just save my life?"

Kicker chuckled. "If you meant like being heroic, than yes."

When she learned that Kicker almost put his life on the line, her eyes were filled with tears of joy and relief. She couldn't be any happier, than this. By feeling her warmth from her, Kicker's cheeks were tinted red.

After they were hoisted back onto the bridge, they went back inside the Autobot base.

Whilst inside the base, Optimus, the Autobots and many others are standing at the Main Computer System with Kicker standing very tall and firm, as a special ceremony is about to commence.

During this special occasion, Kicker's father, Dr. Jones, his sister, Sally, his mother, Miranda and his best friend, Misha are watching to see something special that was about to be presented to Kicker, for something that he did to save her and the Autobots.

"Kicker, will you step forth, please?" Alexis requested, while holding onto some sort of a box that contains something inside of it.

With a nod of his head, he walks towards her and stops before meeting her, face-to-face. He un-winningly made a salute to her, which made her laugh a little bit.

"Kicker Jones, for your courage and commitment to prevent Megatron's assault, I present to you the Medal of Bravery." After she opened the box that revealed a shiny medal, she plucks it on Kicker's shirt and gives out the final word. The medal itself was circular silver and 1.42 inches (31mm) across. There is an Autobot insignia in the center, surrounded by a wreath of laurel. The white ribbon, 1.25 (32mm) inches wide, has three blue stripes, one in the middle and the other two are 2mm from the edge. "On behalf of the Earth Defense Agency and the Autobots, congratulations." She offers him her handshake and as he shook her hand, everyone applauded for Kicker's bravery.

Optimus stepped forth and greeted his fellow friend, Kicker for his achievement. "I'm very proud of you, Kicker. And so are, your family and friends. You did great."

So did, Ironhide with his comment. "Yeah! That's the way, to do it!"

He felt very shy, after receiving an award such as this and then, releasing his handshake from Alexis. "Thanks, you guys. I'm just glad, that Misha's safe."

Then, Misha stood right in-front of him. "Kicker, for what you did to save my life, I am humbled." She threw her arms around his neck, allowing him to throw his arms around her waist. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Oh, hey. I did what I could to, save you."

She smiled, as she looks at him straight in the eye. "That was the nicest thing that anyone has ever done, for me." With a small sparkle in her eyes, she plants a very passionate kiss on Kicker's lips, as Kicker's hair has turned gold for some odd reason.

Kicker's cheeks were filled, red hot after receiving a heartfelt kiss from her. "Thank you, Misha. That reminds me, I owe you an apology and for that, I want to say something that I should've said a long time ago." He clasps his hands with hers, as he tells her his answer. "Misha, I love you."

"Oh, Kicker! I love you, too!" With that, she hugs him again.

After that, they looked into each other's eyes and then, they kissed again, only this time it was complete bliss as Kicker's hair once again turns brightly gold.

Everyone applauded again in a thunderous ovation, as Dr. Jones takes out his camera from his pocket and takes a picture of his son, Kicker and his best friend, Misha, making out.


End file.
